Truth
|gender = Female |birthplace = The heavens |status = Immortal |height = 5'7 |weight = Varies |hair color = Red/White |marital status = taken |family = Omni God of Revelations|Unknown}} Appearance Truth is an female with an all crimson body made out of flames and energy. When she is enraged, her hair turns into white flames, her body becomes engulfed with eternal flames. She also has yellow tinted eyes but when enraged she loses her pupils. Personality Truth is very sadistic when it comes to fighting and determining the fate of evil doers. She has no sympathy whatsoever for mortals who live as if they are immortal, that makes her sick. She only has an soft spot for her God and that's only sometimes, most the time she is sassy towards them. She also likes to troll, meaning she doesn't care who she comes across she will troll them till they die. History Since the beginning of time; Truth has existed amongst the very first gods. The way she came into existence is unknown, she wasn't created. Instead she simply woke up when her time called for her. However when she awakened for the first time,she simply isolated herself from the rest of the multiverse. She did this because she would be the one to determine the fate of all things, even the gods themselves. •When she first awakened, she set herself before the earth of the 20th universe which was created by a deity known as Yhwe. When she set herself here she trained herself in combat, knowledge, power, and simply being an omnipotent being. She also reigned over this universe, and when it was time for mortals and gods to pass, she'd be the one to judge them and determine their fates in the afterlife. •Just centuries after waking up, she came across for the first time, the deity known to become the omni kimg. When she met Zeno, they became friends. When they met they decided to take roles with their power, decided to become the Omni King while Truth decided to become the Omni Goddess. With this being done, they accepted their roles in power and authority while being friends. •Soon after becoming friends with the Omni King, Truth stopped isolating herself from the rest of the multiverse. •Truth first meets Symbol Shizukesa when he becomes the Jewel Of Hope, after she witnesses him gain his title. •When Symbol Shizukesa becomes the Omni God of Revelations, she soon starts to rival him in power. Power Truth is an Omni being meaning she is Omnipotent, Omniscient, and Omnipresent. She isn't meant to be compared to anyone or anything, she is all powerful. Her rival can't even withstand her power even though they are both the same type of beings. Abilities Omniarch- Rule all things. Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters. Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field. Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. Almighty Object Manifestation - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power. Omnireplication - Duplicate anything. Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries, even from destiny. Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. Omniscience - Know everything and anything. Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the omniverse. Omni-Senses - Possess senses enhanced to omniversal scale. Specific Examples Complete Arsenal - Have every power. Absolute Change - Change anything. Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc. Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. Absolute Force Manipulation - Control, create, shape and destroy all forces. Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state. Absolute Will - The power to control/manipulate anything and be totally unstoppable. Almighty Magic - The power to use magic that is able to accomplish anything. Almighty Law Creation - Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law. Almighty Replication - Replicate all powers. Almighty Science - Control almighty/omnipotent science. Alpha Reality - Rewrite the laws of reality without limit. Amortality - The user is beyond life and death. Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries. Causality Manipulation - Complete control of the cause/effect relation. Concept Manipulation - Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts. Cycle Manipulation - Manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction). Definition Manipulation - Manipulate how anything/everything is defined. Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - Control the final force. Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the prime force. Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence. Grand Design Construction - Creating, sorting, preserving the universe. Logic Manipulation - Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat. Maximum Quintessential Control - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force. Meta Power Manipulation - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. Meta Ability Creation - Can create whatever power one wants with no limits. Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. Power Immunity - Be immune to any and all external powers and effects. Power Link - Manipulate the power link. Meta Probability Manipulation - Control all possibilities. Metaphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of metaphysics. Metapotence - Do whatever one wishes regardless of justification. Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. Omega Reality - Decide the end fate of of all reality. Omni-Embodiment - Be embodiment of Everything. Omni-Negation - Negate and nullify everything. Omnicide - Kill all life at once. Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities. Omniverse Manipulation - Control all universes. Origin Manipulation - Manipulate the origin of all that is. Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. Pataphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of pataphysics. Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the Perspective. Perfection (Existential Perfection/Perfection Embodiment) - User is absolutely flawless, perfection itself. Physical Godhood - Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts. Power Anchoring - User's powers are immune to all alterations. Preservation - Preserve Everything. Prime Being - Be the beginning of everything and every species. Separation - Separate/Divide Everything. Singularity - Absolutely one of a kind. Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible. Unimind - Be one with all minds. Unity - Be one with all and be everything. Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed